The exemplary embodiments described herein relate to geophysical prospecting using borehole seismic data and processing velocity seismic profiles using downward continuation to simulate the seismic source being at the depth of the borehole receivers.
Surface seismic exploration uses energy from a seismic source that reflects from subsurface geophysical features to multiple receivers to interrogate the composition of a subterranean formation. Historically, the receivers were placed at the surface. However, more recently borehole seismology has been employed where the receivers are placed in boreholes. The data collected from the receivers along the borehole is known as a vertical seismic profile (“VSP”). VSP methods advantageously allow for increased seismic frequency content, which provides greater detail of the geophysical features.